The Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (COMS) element is constructed with the P-channel Metal Oxide Semiconductor (PMOS) and the N-channel Metal Oxide Semiconductor (NMOS), together. The CMOS element is the most fundamental circuit structure of the driving chip in the liquid crystal display. In traditional LCD, the driving chip and the substrate (such as the glass substrate) are separately designed without integration, which makes the manufacture cost of the LCD is higher and the thin and light design is hard to be real. In case that the driving chip can be directly manufactured on the substrate, it will be a huge progress for the display devices, such as LCDs. At present, the Low Temperature Poly-silicon (LTPS) technology is generally employed to manufacture the CMOS element on the substrate, which has certain progress in comparison with the separate design of the driving chip and the substrate. However, the LTPS technology is to respectively manufacture the semiconductor layers of the PMOS and the NMOS in the CMOS element. The relatively complicated manufacturing processes such as the laser annealing, doping, and ion implantation are included, and thus the cost is higher.